


Lost

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Of Love and Socks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. It is part of a 10 part series called "Of Love and Socks." Thanks Kira and Jen for helping me with this!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 24 "He/She said what?" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko knew he’d crossed the line from slightly disturbing to creepy. It was bad enough when he kept coming up with reasons to be alone with Hakoda without Sokka. At first, he’d show up to meet Sokka when he knew his friend wouldn’t be home yet. Then he’d suddenly have attacks of clumsiness, which won him accidental and innocent touches, which were anything but to Zuko. He knew he had to stop when Sokka got suspicious. The look on Sokka’s face when he came home to find Zuko practically glued to Hakoda while he went on about the car he was fixing up was a shot of guilt to the gut for Zuko. He tried staying away from Hakoda after that. But after a while, he’d be with Sokka and he’d momentarily morph into Hakoda in Zuko’s mind, making him feel worse. That’s when Zuko found himself breaking into their house. Well, it wasn’t really breaking in. Sokka had shown him where the spare key was so he could work on things for their videos without him. He rationalized it at first but he couldn’t after he started ditching classes to lie in Hakoda’s bed. Zuko was disturbed by his own behavior. He was sneaking into the house of people who trusted him and treated him like family, but he couldn’t stop. And now he’d stolen something.

Zuko checked the house to make sure his uncle wasn’t home and then went to his bedroom and locked the door. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled the stolen sock out of his pants pocket. He carefully rubbed it against his face, overjoyed that he had a piece of Hakoda. 'Maybe he could stop now?' he thought. Zuko looked up to see his reflection in his mirror and immediately took the mirror down. He berated himself for a few minutes, wondering what the hell was wrong with him, before he was able to settle back down on the bed. He brought the sock back out and nuzzled it. He reached down and started stroking his cock. Soon, he slid the sock over his cock and thought back to the incident that had started it all. He had been helping Sokka rebuild the gazebo in Sokka’s backyard. Zuko was less than handy, but when they were done, Hakoda had still patted him on the back and told him, “You did a good job. I’m proud of you.” It meant the world to Zuko, but in his mind, he had turned it into a real embrace. Hakoda had looked him in the face and rubbed his thumb over his scar like he wasn’t horribly disfigured. He’d kissed him. He still said, “I’m proud of you.” Zuko’s fantasy took it even further. Hakoda’s hands traveled Zuko’s body. Zuko melted into his embrace. He buried his face in the crook of Hakoda’s neck, taking in the way he always seemed to smell like crisp morning air and old spice. The hands on his body felt warm and protective. Zuko wanted to stay in that embrace forever.

After Zuko came and was brought back to reality, he didn’t feel the satisfaction he was hoping for. He felt pathetic and weird, but didn’t have time to dwell on it as he heard his uncle return home. He’d have to wonder what was wrong with him later.


End file.
